fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR12
Hanae's Prayer! Who I Really Am! (英恵さんの祈り！誰私は本当にです！''Hanae-san no inori! Dare watashi wa hontōnidesu!) is the twelfth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 61st episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Hanasaki Hikari's desire to help her older sister. Plot Hanasaki Hikari, Hanae's younger sister, had noticed that Hanae was a bit down, and she tried to cheer her up. She brought in pictures that she made for Hanae at school. Hanae told Hikari that she wanted to know what her purpose in life was. Hikari wanted to help her sister, and grew upset when she couldn't. However, Marudeva arrives and steals Hikari's Heart Flower! When Hanae realised this, what is she going to do to save Hikari? Synopsis A little girl is seen opening the door to a dark room, where Hanae is staring at the stars. The little girl walked up to Hanae and asked her what was wrong. Hanae pet the girl's head, calling her Hikari, and said that is was nothing. Hikari pulled a funny face for Hanae, but Hanae just looked back out the window. Hikari left the room, and told her mother that "onee-sama" was upset. Izumi said that Hanae just wanted some time to herself. Hikari stared at the door to Hanae's room, and wondered if she could help her onee-sama. The next day, Hikari was drawing pictures in her school, when her teacher came over and asked what she was drawing. Hikari told the teacher that her onee-sama was sad, and she wanted to help her. Hikari's teacher said that some people like to be alone, and that Hikari should give her onee-sama some time. Later on, Hikari was in the park, and was lying under a tree. She saw a dragonfly, and reached her hand to touch it, but it flew away. Hikari wanted to know how to help her onee-sama, when someone scared her! Hikari looked up and found Hanae's three best friends, Hinata, Ayano and Rina. The three girls sat with Hikari and asked her what was wrong. Hikari sadly said that her onee-sama was sad, and wanted to help her. Hinata hugged Hikari and said that Hanae is a happy type of girl, and she'll get better. Hikari nodded, and grabbed her pictures and ran off home. She ran into Hanae's room and showed her the pictures she made. Hanae smiled and ruffled Hikari's hair, and said that people were born for a reason. Hanae also said that she wanted to know what her destiny was, what her purpose in life was. Hikari hugged Hanae and left the room. She found Izumi and told her what happened, but Izumi said that Hikari was not able to help Hanae out, which left Hikari saddened. Hikari, beginning to cry, ran out of the house, however, she bumped into Marudeva himself! Marudeva smiled evilly and looked at Hikari's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. He stole it from her and merged it with a dragonfly, and turned into a Desertrian. The Desertrian began rampaging, and Chypre grabbed the crystal sphere with Hikari encased within it, and flew off to the find the Cures. Chypre burst into Hanae's room and said that Hikari was transformed into a Desertrian, and Hanae, who was shocked, began to transform into Cure Rose. Cure Rose found the Desertrian and began fighting it. She asked Chypre to look for the other Cures, but a voice said that she didn't have to. Cure Ocean, Cure Sunburst and Cure Moonbeam had come to the rescue! They began fighting the Desertrian together, but the Desertrian was strong. It quickly defeated the Pretty Cure, but Cure Rose managed to get back up. She said that Hikari was so kind to try and cheer her up, and said that her love helped her. Cure Rose also said that Hikari lit up her day, hence her name, which meant "light". She shouted that Hikari was her darling little sister, and that she would do anything to protect her. Cure Rose's Heart Ring began to glow, and a wand-like rod appeared. Cure Rose knew that this wand was her Mirage Wand. Cure Rose took her Mirage Wand and performed her new attack "Rose Carnival", which made multiple versions of Cure Rose. She used her other forms and then performed "Rose Shower" and purified the Desertrian, and it reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and the crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into Hikari, who was unconscious. Marudeva disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. Hikari woke up, and saw Hanae kneeling next to her. Hikari started crying, and hugged Hanae. Hanae was also crying, and thanked Hikari for always lighting up her day. Major Events * Hanasaki Hikari appears for the first time. * Cure Rose performs Rose Carnival for the first time. * The twelfth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Marudeva * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Hanasaki Hikari * Hanasaki Izumi Trivia Gallery anime_girl_fav192.jpg|Hikari wonders how she could help her onee-sama Blossom_Mirage.jpg|Cure Rose before performing Rose Carnival Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures